Halloween Madness
by The Emcee
Summary: Halloween is a one of a kind holiday. No one knows that better than the wrestlers of WWE and TNA. Featuring John Cena, Randy Orton, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Evan Bourne, Wade Barrett, The Miz, and others.
1. Ghosts

A/N: To celebrate my all time favorite holiday, I am writing thirteen short stories, all featuring different pairings and themes. I hope you like them. Have a happy and safe Halloween everyone! R&R. Enjoy!

_I dedicate these thirteen short stories to my friends, IsidoraAngst and Velvet Killer. You guys rock. Thanks for all of the love and support. You're my broskis. _

**Halloween Madness**

**Ghosts **

**(Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley)**

"That's not a ghost, 'Lex." Chris yawned tiredly, trying to fall asleep. However, his boyfriend would not let him sleep. Alex kept waking him up whenever he'd hear a strange noise or something. He knew he should have never taken the younger man to see _Paranormal Activity 3._

"You don't know that Chris. It may be a ghost. Maybe it's Bloody Mary… Maybe she came after me because I kept drinking that slurpee even after there was hardly any left. Maybe she wants to kill me and drink my blood or…something."

Had Alex not sounded and looked so fucking cute, Chris would have scoffed and smacked him. Playfully, of course. So, instead, Chris pulled Alex down, making him lay on the bed, and snuggled against him. Inhaling the brunette's scent, Chris sighed in contentment. He had missed Alex so fucking much. Being injured and out for the rest of the year sucked ass, considering that it took away the two things that meant most to him: Alex and wrestling.

"Alex, listen carefully for a second." The two laid in bed, snuggled under the warm blankets, and listened to the horrific singing coming from a few apartments away from theirs.

"See, 'Lex? That's just Mrs. Jenkins singing her fucking _Phantom of the Opera_ shit or whatever. Nothing to worry about." Chris felt Alex nodded and he smiled before he started pressing kisses to his boyfriend's neck. Moaning softly, Alex tilted his head to the side, giving Chris more room. Flipping his boyfriend onto his back, Chris mounted him, grinning wolfishly before stealing a rough kiss from the man below him. Pulling away after a few short seconds, Chris' grin widened when Alex whimpered at the lost contact.

"Chris…"

"Alex, I won't let anyone, dead or alive, hurt you. Even if there were ghosts in our apartment, I'm about to scare them the fuck away." Alex smirked up at him, waggling his eye brows suggestively.

"And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?" Chris smirked and leaned down to whisper in Alex's ear.

"By fucking you into the mattress and making you scream bloody murder."

Chris could tell by the breathy moan Alex released that the other approved of that idea. Alex didn't bring up the subject of ghosts for the remainder of the evening.


	2. Candy Corn

A/N: Here's the second one-shot. I own nothing. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Candy Corn**

**(Cody Rhodes/Evan Bourne)**

"God damn it…" Cody mumbled under his breath. His eyes never left the bouncing, energetic form of Evan Bourne, his lover. Zack had given Evan a big bag of candy corn and Evan had finished it off within fifteen minutes or so. Okay, it had probably taken longer than that, but to Cody, it seemed as though it were only fifteen minutes. Watching Evan eat the candy was almost erotic. Seeing the smaller man so hyper and excited made his dick harden painfully, and Cody was half tempted to drag Evan to the locker room, lock the door, and fuck him senseless.

"Hey, Cody! Why're you sitting by yourself over here? Don't you want to watch the show with the rest of the guys?"

Evan's bright, brown eyes, sparkling with happiness and energy, appeared suddenly before him. Looking past the high flyer, Cody studied the other wrestlers, who were watching the TV in the break room as Raw continued. It was John Cena against Awesome Truth, and Cena was winning. Usually, Cody would have been right with his boyfriend and their friends, watching the show and talking, enjoying themselves. However, he couldn't concentrate on the remainder of the show. All he could think about was fucking Evan, hard and rough, marking him, claiming him, and possessing him in every way possible. Just imagining Evan moaning his name, calling out to him, _for him_, nearly made him moan and he looked into Evan's eyes. Smirking, Cody shook his head.

"Nah, baby. I've got a better idea." Evan tilted his head to the side in his usual, adorable way. Cody licked his lips, knowing full well that Evan knew just how turned on the younger man really was.

"Oh? What's the idea…master?" Evan purred, low and seductive, and Cody's cock twitched, needing to be buried deep within Evan's tight heat. Standing up, Cody grabbed the older man and pulled him out of the break room and towards the locker rooms so that they could grab their stuff.

"I'm going to fuck you, baby. As soon as we get back to the hotel room, you're ass is mine." Evan moaned and started walking beside Cody, a big grin on his face.

"Mmm….Cody…I love that idea…" Cody smirked.

"Thank Zack, baby. He's the one who gave you that fucking candy corn after all."


	3. Bats

A/N: One-shot number three. R&R. Enjoy! (This one is definitely in honor of Izzy. She created the pairing, after all XD)

**Halloween Madness**

**Bats**

**(Alberto Del Rio/Alex Riley)**

Alberto watched as his boyfriend of two years and three months put up the Halloween decorations on the windows of their home. They had moved in together a little over two months ago, and this was their first real holiday spent in their home. The older man had already set up a shrine dedicated to his deceased family members in the back room, in honor of Dias De Los Muertos, or the Day of the Dead. There were still a few days left before the actual holiday, but Alberto wanted to celebrate their lives now. After all, three days wasn't long enough when loved ones were involved.

Alex was rubbing the window stickers on the last window and he was getting frustrated. Although he hadn't said anything, Alberto could just tell. Having been with the younger man for a good while, he was able to read him like a book. And to him, it was quiet obvious that Alex was frustrated. His shoulders were tensed up, his eye brows were furrowed in irritation, and he was chewing on the inside of his right cheek.

Putting his book down, Alberto stood up and wandered over to the younger man. Wrapping his arms around him, Alberto placed a loving kiss to the back of his neck. Leaning into his embrace, Alex sighed and stood back away from the window, the final bat sticker gripped tightly in his hands.

"Relax, mi amor. It's just a sticker…no need to get annoyed." Nodding, Alex placed the final sticker on the table and turned around in Alberto's arms. Smiling at the older man, Alex kissed him and snuggled into the embrace. Alberto closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"You're right, Alberto… It's just…I want to get all of the decorations up. Trick or Treat isn't that far off, and I want the kids to see our decorations so that they can get some candy. They deserve it, you know?" Kissing Alex's forehead, Alberto smiled.

"I know, Alex. Why don't you go and make some hot apple cider? We'll sit down and watch a movie." Smiling, Alex nodded and walked into the kitchen. When he came back a few minutes later, two mugs of apple cider in his hand, the bat sticker was stuck securely to the window.


	4. Vampires

A/N: One-shot number four. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Vampires**

**(Randy Orton/Miz)**

"Fuck! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"

Mike couldn't stop swearing. Everything had gone wrong, so wrong, horribly wrong. He didn't think it would turn out this way: Randy, lying on the floor, twitching every so often. Not everyone responded well to being Bitten and Turned, but Mike had never heard of someone going almost completely motionless and quiet. Usually, there were screams of pain and agony, and convulsions. But this wasn't what he thought would happen when he pumped his blood into Randy's body…

It had been more than a century since Mike had had a companion, one that was a vampire like himself. And it had been more than two and a half centuries since Mike had been Bitten and Turned. He had been so lonely for so long, especially considering that he had been abandoned after he had Turned. Since he was a vampire, he couldn't be with a human sexually, and romantic relationships between the two never worked out in the long run, not if it one intended to stay alive. However, Randy was an exception. After a lot of dancing around the edges, Mike had finally allowed Randy close, had finally allowed himself to be loved. But all of that changed when he started thinking about Biting Randy.

And then, he Bit Randy, and this happened. Hot tears poured out of Mike's blue eyes and he dropped to his knees and crawled over to his lover. Placing a hand on Randy's arm, he shook it gently. Nothing. He shook it again. Again, nothing. Chewing on his lip, Mike shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Randy…please, please don't leave me… I love you… God damn it! Don't leave me…" Mike continued to cry and didn't stop until, finally, at long last, Randy stirred. Practically jumping out of his skin, Mike's head shot up and he scooted a few feet away from the taller man.

"R-Randy?" Groaning, Randy sat up and opened his eyes. They blazed red, like the color of old blood, and Randy hissed, one hand going to the marks on his neck where Mike Bit him.

"Mike? …What the fuck happened?" Relieved, and with tears still pouring from his blue eyes, Mike tackled Randy, hugging him tightly. He'd explain everything later; for now, he was just so fucking happy that Randy was alive.


	5. Spiders

A/N: Fifth one-shot. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Spiders**

**(Ezekiel Jackson/Heath Slater)**

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

"Heath, it's just a spider…It's not even that big."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? It's huge! Kill it! Kill it! Zeeeeeeeke! Kill it!" Shaking his head at the younger man's antics, Zeke picked up the newspaper and swatted the arachnid, ending its life. Grabbing a paper towel, the picked up the spider's dead body and wiped the guts away. Only when he tossed the paper towel into the trash can did Heath relax and release the breath he had been holding.

"There. No more spider, Heath. Is that better, love?" Heath nodded and Zeke sighed, trying to suppress a smile. Suddenly, an idea popped into the South African's mind and he smirked before walking over to his lover. Leaning down, he whispered in the ginger's ear, lips caressing the pale skin.

"Now that I've killed that mean old spider for you, what are you going to do to pay me for it?" Heath looked up at him, wide eyed at first, but then, he smiled.

"Oh…I've got a pretty good idea of how I'm gonna repay you." Zeke smirked and pulled the smaller man up. They made their way to the bedroom, both grinning wickedly at what was to come.

. . .

"Heath? Zeke? Are you guys home?" Justin asked as he opened the door. Getting now response, he walked into the house, about to call out to his two friends again when he heard a scream.

"Fuck, Zeke! Right there! Oh God, yes!"

Justin's eyes widened and he grinned, knowing exactly what his two friends were up to. Licking his lips, he made his way up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Luckily for him, the bedroom door was opened slightly, giving him a decent view of what was going on. Peering into the room, he watched as Zeke fucked Heath hard, rough, and passionate. Heath's screams and moans were more than enough proof that Zeke was the perfect size for him.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Justin continued to watch until he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him away from the door. Protesting all the way down the stairs and out the door, Justin tried, and failed, to detach Wade's hand from his shirt.

"Come on, Wade! Stop! I was watching…"

"I know you were, you little pervert. It's obvious that they're busy, so we'll stop by later."

Pouting, Justin got into the car and they drove off, leaving their two friends behind in the throes of love making.


	6. Witches

A/N: Number six. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Witches**

**(CM Punk/John Cena)**

"You really want to watch that movie?" Phil sighed.

"Yes, John, I really want to watch _that_ movie. You said I could pick any movie to watch, and I picked that one." John nodded, chewing on his lip as Phil popped the DVD into the player. The disc started playing, and John sighed, leaning back into the sofa.

Phil sat down beside him and, together, they started watching the movie. Truth be told, when John told Phil that he could pick any movie to watch, he really didn't mean any movie. Actually, he meant any movie but the one that Phil picked, and he would bet all of the money in his bank account that that was why Phil picked that movie. John wasn't a big fan of horror films, but he could handle most of them. However, the one movie he really couldn't handle was the one Phil picked: _Halloween III: Season of the Witch._

With other movies, including the other _Halloween_ ones, there had been a bad guy, someone who hurt people, someone to hate. Other horror movies had vampires, werewolves, ghosts, or other creatures to despise or fear, but they weren't really. They didn't exist. John couldn't handle the third installment of the _Halloween_ franchise because it was too realistic to him. The mad scientist theme was too real; after all, there had been real life mad scientists that had existed at one point in time. It was too real for him, as stupid as it sounded, and that's why John couldn't handle it.

As the movie progressed, John found himself fidgeting and getting more and more anxious. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't, even though he knew that it'd annoy Phil if continued moving. By the end of it, John had bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed and his nerves were shot. When Phil stopped the DVD and stood up to retrieve it from the player, John released a sigh of relief and got up, making his way towards the kitchen and, ultimately, the bottle of Bailey's Irish Crème.

Before he could pour his drink, John felt Phil wrap his inked arms around him. Jumping at the contact, John took a breath in an attempt to call himself and poured his drink.

"You're jumpy." John laughed nervously and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Nah. Just tired I guess."

"Cut the crap, Johnny. I was watching you too, and you were frightened. I thought you liked horror movies?" John sighed and nodded.

"I do. Most of them."

"But not this one?" John shrugged and poured his drink. Taking a sip, he turned around to face Phil and gave his husband a small smile. However, Phil didn't buy it. Instead, his frown deepened.

"Why?"

"No real reason." Phil quirked an eye brow at him and John laughed nervously once again.

"Don't lie to me, John Felix Anthony. If you don't tell me why, I'll just fuck the answer out of you." John flashed Phil a genuine smile.

"I like the sound of that."


	7. Leaves

A/N: One-shot number seven. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Leaves**

**(Dolph Ziggler/Zack Ryder)**

"Zack, you're embarrassing me. Get up."

Zack grinned, blatantly ignoring Dolph's demand. How could he just get up and walk away? He was having too much fun rolling around in the big pile of leaves his dad had just raked. It was too good to pass up, so Zack dived into the pile as Dolph and himself were leaving the house to go out to eat. The older man sighed loudly and Zack could just picture it with his mind's eye: Dolph, standing beside the pile of leaves, looking around to make sure no one was around, arms crossed over his chest, and his foot tapping impatiently against the ground.

"Seriously, Zack, if you don't get your ass out of that leaf pile and brushed off, I'll leave your ass here and go to the Chinese buffet myself." Zack would have taken the older man seriously had there been any heat behind those words. But he knew that Dolph wasn't made at him; it was hard for Dolph to get mad at him, and even when he was, he didn't stay mad for very long.

"Why don't you come in and drag me out yourself?" Dolph groaned and Zack laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Are you serious?" At that, Zack laughed even harder. Dolph swore at himself, realizing what he had just said.

"Woo, woo, woo…you know it, bro." Suddenly, there was a loud cry and Zack felt a heavy weight land on him. Gasping at the sudden weight, Zack pouted slightly as was pinned to the ground by a very impatient and embarrassed Dolph Ziggler.

"Matthew Joseph Cardona Junior, stop acting like a little fucking kid and get up and brush yourself off. There is no way I'm going to be caught dead at a public restaurant with you looking like shit. I'm too perfect to be seen with a boyfriend who looks less than perfect." Zack pouted, mocking hurt.

"You don't think I'm perfect, Dolph? Not even when you're fucking me and I'm screaming your name?" Dolph's glare lessened and he sighed.

"Of course you're perfect, Zack. I just wish you'd get up so we could go…" Zack nodded and grinned, wiggling beneath the older man.

"You know what though, Dolph?"

"What?"

"I got you to play in the leaves with me." And that was more than worth it.


	8. Paint

A/N: Here's another one. I hope you like it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Paint**

**(John Morrison/Jeff Hardy)**

John didn't really understand why Jeff painted his face whenever he'd go out to wrestle. At first, he thought it was because that's just how Jeff was: different, unique. And Jeff is different and unique, but in a good way. One that makes John smile and remember good times. However, the more he got to know the younger Hardy brother, the more he realized that the paint wasn't just because Jeff was different and unique.

When they first got together, John didn't really know that much about Jeff's insecurities. Truthfully, he couldn't fathom why Jeff would be insecure; the older man was gorgeous, among other things. However, as the months passed by, John started to understand why Jeff constantly wore face paint, and the truth stunned him for a moment. After all, how could Jeff think that he was ugly? There was no way in hell anyone with a functioning brain would think that Jeff was ugly.

But John didn't say anything when he found out. He didn't want to press the issue and he didn't want to make the older man feel uncomfortable or, God forbid, even more insecure than he already was. Instead, he tried his best to give Jeff as much support as he could without being too obvious about it.

"You look hot, babe."

"I like your ass in those jeans, Jeffy."

"Jeff, your hair is amazing."

Matt caught on however, and John thought that he was done for. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Matt was protective of his younger brother. John loved Jeff and he was just trying to boost his self esteem; he wasn't trying to be mean or cruel about it, and the last thing he wanted was for the elder Hardy to think he didn't care about Jeff. Because John did care about Jeff. A lot, in fact. More than he's ever cared about anyone, as a matter of fact. Which is why he nearly shit bricks when Matt confronted him about it on Raw, while Jeff's match was going on.

"I know what you've been doing, John." John's heart nearly stopped and he kept his gaze dead ahead, never allowing his eyes to leave Jeff's form.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I just wanted to tell you…that I appreciate it." Completely floored by Matt's confession, John turned and stared at the older man, who merely shrugged and smiled as he watched his brother in the ring.

"Jeff's always been a bit sensitive in his own way. You know how he is. You know what he thinks of himself. I try to give him as much support as I can, so does the rest of our family, and I'm glad that you're doing the same. Hopefully, Jeff will begin to believe what we've been trying to tell him for years."

John continued to give his lover the support that he had already been giving him. The face paint never left, especially when Halloween came around, but that never bothered him. As long as Jeff was happy, that was all that mattered to him. And Jeff was happy. Paint and all.


	9. Zombies

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying these random one-shots. Here's number nine. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Zombies**

**(Ezekiel Jackson/Justin Gabriel)**

Justin was sitting on the floor by the couch. He had just finished putting the last piece of his jig-saw puzzle in place, finishing the pumpkin patch and scarecrow portrait. Glancing up at the TV, he sighed and frowned. There had been nothing good to watch on the blasted thing all day. It was almost three in the afternoon; in two hours or so, he'd have to start on dinner. That would keep him occupied, but until then, what?

He got up off of the floor and made his way over to the entertainment center. Opening the door on the left side, Justin's eyes looked over the various movies in his and Zeke's collection. They had a lot to choose from. The question was: what was he in the mood for? His eyes landed on the original _Night of the Living Dead._ A smile worked its way onto his face. Justin loved zombie movies; they scared him shitless, but they were a good excuse to cuddle close to Zeke. Oh how he loved cuddling close to that built body, basking in the warmth and comfort of his lover. With his mind made up, Justin grabbed the DVD and placed it in the player. Then, he made his way up the stairs.

Zeke was in the study, surfing the Internet on his laptop. Justin leaned on the doorway for a minute or two before he crept into the room, sneaking up behind the larger man. Almost snickering at how he was going to surprise his older lover, Justin sucked in some air and was about to shout in Zeke's ear when the other man spoke.

"Try it and there will be no sex for a week." That stopped Justin dead in his tracks. Pouting, he tilted his head to the side when Zeke turned around and faced him.

"No sex?"

"Zero. For one, whole week. Now, are you going to be good?" Justin nodded and Zeke smiled, saying, "Good. Now, what's going on, Jay?"

"Wanna watch _Night of the Living Dead_ with me?" Zeke's smile widened and he stood up.

"Sure."

Half way through the movie, Justin was curled up against Zeke, his eyes glued to the TV. With Zeke's arm wrapped around him, he felt safer and more secure. A grin crossed his face and Justin started nibbling on Zeke's arm. The older man looked down at him in amusement and he shifted, trying to hide his growing erection.

"What're you doing, baby?" Justin stopped and grinned up at him.

"I'm chewing on you." Zeke smirked.

"Well, if you're in the mood to chew, I've got something you can nibble on." Justin smirked, his eyes sparkling at the very thought.


	10. Black Cats

A/N: Number ten has arrived. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Black Cats**

**(Mason Ryan/Evan Bourne)**

Mason ran a hand down Evan's spine, smiling softly as the neko started purring. Softly at first, and then louder as Mason continued his stroking, and he leaned into the touch. He continued stroking Evan's spine all the way down until he reached his black tail. The black flickered at the gentle touch and Evan released a soft mew. Turning over on his side, Evan opened his brown eyes and smiled lazily up at the older man. Bending down, the older man placed a brief kiss to Evan's soft lips.

"Hey, sleepy head." Mason reached a hand up and began to stroke Evan's one cat ear. The neko purred louder and scooted closer to the Welshman.

"Mornin'…What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty." Evan's brown eyes widened and he shot up.

"Holy crap! It's that late? You should be at the gym, getting ready for Raw tonight. Why'd you let me sleep in and stuff?" Mason shrugged and pulled his neko into his arms and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping…I just couldn't wake you up." Evan sighed and moved his head to the side, giving Mason better access to his neck. As the kisses turned into licks and nips, Evan's purrs turned into soft moans, and Mason smiled, knowing that Evan was no longer upset. Above all others, Mason Ryan definitely knew how best to distract a pouting black cat.

A/N: Sorry for posting these last few one-shots AFTER Halloween. I got sick to my stomach last night and couldn't focus on writing.


	11. Werewolves

A/N: Here's the eleventh one-shot. Only two more after this one. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Werewolves**

**(Edge/Christian)**

He ran, pushing his legs as fast as they would go. His heart was beating wildly, excitedly, as he tried, foolishly, to get away. In the end, it wouldn't matter; the wolf would get him. The beast would descend upon him like the predator that it truly was and he would be done for. It was stupid and pitiful, he knew, to try and escape the deadly creature. Werewolves were stronger, faster, and had keener senses than humans did, so it was incredibly stupid of him to run away. No matter what he did, no matter how far or fast he ran, Christian's fate was sealed.

Trees flew past him, branches reached out and grabbed at him, cutting him, tearing at his clothes, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the need to survive. Around him, the woods were silent. Neither animal nor creature stirred or made a sound of any kind. It was just him, him and his panting breaths that broke the eerie silence of the woods.

Eventually, his legs began to shake and falter. Christian's running slowed down until he was complete stopped and leaning on a tree for support. Panting heavily, he looked around him and listened, trying to see if the monster was still hot on his trail. From what he could tell, Edge was nowhere to be found, and that thought gave him a small amount of hope. Hope that was quickly squandered when he was tackled to the ground by a large, heavy body. The wind was knocked out of him, so Christian wasn't able to make a single sound. Looking up, he saw that Edge was sitting on him and grinning down at him maniacally, his eyes a bright green color. Those green eyes, along with the sharp fangs, were the only things different about the man, and were the only things indicating that Edge was, in fact, a werewolf. Leaning down, the wolf nipped hungrily at Christian's ear, causing a shiver to pass through his body.

"I caught you…" Hearing that voice in his ear nearly made Christian moan. Wiggling underneath the being on top of him, Christian smirked up at him.

"Of course you did, dumbass. I'm only human after all." Edge smirked and nipped at the slender blonde's neck.

"Not for very long, love."

The promise that laced those words alone made Christian moan louder than the first time. If being Bit and becoming a werewolf meant that he'd be able to spend forever with the one he loved, than he was more than willing to accept his fate.


	12. Pumpkins

A/N: One more after this one and the series will be complete. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Pumpkins**

**(Wade Barrett/John Cena)**

John groaned as he sat the last pumpkin on the kitchen table. Wiping the few beads of sweat off of his brow, he started unloading the groceries for that night's party. A few friends were coming over for dinner and they were going to have some Halloween fun by carving pumpkins and watching scary movies. It would be himself and Wade along with Randy, Justin, Evan, Mike, Beth, and Phil, and he was more than looking forward to it. Picking a date that everyone had off almost had him pulling out whatever hair he had on his head. Luckily, with a lot of patience and help from Wade, a date had finally been picked, and everything was a go.

After putting the groceries away, John opened the drawer, looking for the carving knives. Although he was experienced enough in the kitchen, he still wasn't too sure which knives were which. That was Wade's area of expertise, not his. When it came down to specifics and details, Wade was always on the ball. It was one of the things that first attracted the older man to the Brit, among other things of course.

So preoccupied was John that he didn't even hear the front door open and close, nor did he hear the fast approaching footsteps until it was too late. Without any warning or notice of any kind, a pair of strong arms reached out and wrapped around his body. John flinched and dropped the knife he was holding. Cursing out loud, he struggled against his captor until he felt lips press against his ear.

"Relax, love, it's only me." Upon hearing Wade's voice, John sighed in relief and allowed his body to relax. Turning around in the taller man's embrace, John glared up at the Brit, who merely grinned at him sheepishly.

"Dang it, Wade! You almost scared the crap out of me. I was holding a knife, a knife! And I could have turned around and severely hurt you, you moron." Wade chuckled softly before he pressed a kiss to John's lips. At that point, whatever argument John had left in him was completely lost, and he melted into his husband's kiss. It didn't last too long though and, much to his disappointment, Wade pulled away.

"I was just havin' a little fun, love. Tha's all. Besides, I wanted to ask you something and you were preoccupied. How else was I supposed to get your attention?" John shrugged and smiled.

"How about calling out my name? Now, what did you want to ask me?" Wade nodded and held up a pumpkin that was already carved. It was John's practice run; he wanted to practice before their little get together tonight since it had been, literally, more than two decades since he's actually carved a pumpkin.

"John…what's this supposed to be?"

"A carved pumpkin." Wade nodded and pressed on.

"I realize that, love, but what's the carving supposed to _look_ like?" John studied the carved pumpkin for a moment before he shrugged.

"Dwayne Johnson."

"John, it looks like a horrible deformed cat." John frowned and studied the pumpkin for a second or two before he shrugged again and smirked.

"What's the difference?"


	13. Costumes

A/N: Here is the thirteenth and final chapter of this complete random and odd series. I hope that you all have enjoyed these strange, little one-shots. R&R. Enjoy!

**Halloween Madness**

**Costumes**

**(James Storm/Alex Shelley)**

Alex cursed under his breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He should have never made that bet with Bobby because he lost. And as a result, he had to the wear the worst Halloween costume imaginable for that evening's house show. It wouldn't have been too bad it he could have picked the costume, but it was agreed that whoever won the bet would pick the costume. Unfortunately for him, Bobby wasn't in one of his nicer moods.

He swore under his breath again when he heard James knock on the bathroom door.

"Alex! Hurry the fuck up in there. I need to piss. Besides, I wanna see what Bobby picked out for you to wear tonight." Alex looked at himself in the mirror again. Groaning, know that he couldn't stall the older man forever, he glared at his reflection and unlocked the bathroom door before stepping out. His face was already red, but when he saw James' reaction to his costume, it turned even redder, if possible. The older man's jaw practically dropped to the floor, which would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that Alex had to fucking wrestle in this costume tonight. It was his own fault though; he should have known that he wouldn't be able to drink Bobby under the table.

"Damn, Alex…" Lust clouded James' eyes over and he approached the smaller man, his hands coming to rest on his lover's thighs. Alex shivered when James placed his hands on him. If only he could have worn the costume just for James, it wouldn't have been so fucking bad!

"Bobby knows how to pick costumes. I never thought you'd look good in a nurse's costume, but _damn_." James hands roamed further upward until they reached underneath the incredibly short and revealing white skirt. Pulling Alex closer to his body, James moaned softly, his hips grinding against Alex's.

Alex was going to kill Bobby, but if James liked the costume, then he couldn't bitch too much. Especially when it was going to help him get laid.


End file.
